


A Celebration of Life

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: A Match Made In Heaven [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Match Made in Heaven 'verse, A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Fluff, Knight!Rumpel, Lady!Belle, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Continuing the Match Made In Heaven ‘verse. Rumpel has left a very pregnant Belle behind in their home whilst he deals with a diplomatic matter that takes him out of town over his birthday. Belle has a way of celebrating with him.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: Long distance special occasion
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: A Match Made In Heaven [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401769
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	A Celebration of Life

When the Fae who lived at the northernmost borders of the Marchlands had presented Belle with a magic mirror as a wedding present, she had of course thanked them politely, but she had not foreseen any circumstances in which she would ever have to use it.

The whole point of her union with Sir Rumpelstiltskin had been to unify their two lands, and since magic mirrors were used for communication across long distances, it seemed somewhat counterintuitive. They would be spending their marriage travelling around their lands together as a symbol of unity. 

She was being made to eat her words now. With her confinement fast approaching, the physicians had warned her not to travel, and a dispute over land boundaries in the south had required Rumpel’s attention, so he had ridden out there alone to deal with the problem, promising to be back within the week. 

As much as Belle enjoyed their adventures all over the land together, she was glad not to be going along with him. The baby was lying low and heavy in her belly, and it took so much more effort than usual just to move from one room to another that the thought of undertaking a journey any longer than about five minutes was exhausting in itself. 

Belle lay back on the chaise, her eyes glancing over at the mirror on the end table every few minutes. Although she knew that Rumpel would be back the day after next, she still felt that she wanted to contact him now. Today was his birthday, after all. 

Rumpel had never taken much trouble over his birthday before. He would gripe about being another year older, and did not really care to celebrate it. He hadn’t minded that this urgent trip would take him away for the occasion, in fact, a small part of Belle thought that perhaps that was the entire reason he’d gone himself rather than sending someone on his behalf. If he was elsewhere, then he wouldn’t have to deal with everyone’s well wishes. 

Belle smiled to herself. She’d known Rumpel long enough now to know that well wishes from her would be welcome, no matter how much he might hate his birthday. 

She grabbed the mirror before she could second guess herself, and she checked that her hair was looking presentable before she tapped the glass twice to wake up the magic within it. 

“Rumpelstiltskin,” she said clearly. 

Nothing happened. She tapped again. 

“Sir Rumpelstiltskin.”

Still nothing. The mirror stayed steadfastly showing her own face, now with a frown line creasing her brows. She sighed and tried for a third time. 

“Sir Rumpelstiltskin of the united Front- and Marchlands? Rumpel?”

Suddenly his face swam into view, startling her after all the failed attempts. 

“Hello my dear. To what do I owe this unexpected delight?”

“I think you know, Rumpel.”

He rolled his eyes and gave a huff of annoyance, but Belle could see the little smile quirking the corner of his mouth and betraying the fact he was actually very pleased to hear from her on this day. 

“I don’t see what there is to celebrate about getting closer to senility.”

“Don’t be like that, Rumpel. You’re not going to be so morose about celebrating your son’s birthday, are you?”

“Well, of course not. We’re celebrating the fact that he exists. Or she. She might be a girl, you know.”

Belle rubbed her belly. “I’m certain that he’s a boy. All the time I’ve been talking to him, he’s always been a boy in my mind. Besides, if a birthday is a celebration of someone having been born, then I think we should celebrate the fact that you were born. If you’d never been born, then we never would have met and got married and we wouldn’t be having a baby. I think it would be a terrible loss to the world if you had never been born, and therefore we need to celebrate the fact that you were.”

Rumpel gave a soft laugh. “Well, I suppose that when you put it that way, there’s something to be said for birthdays. I certainly celebrate the fact that you were born every day.”

“Happy birthday, Rumpel.” Belle kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the surface of the mirror, as close as she could get across the miles. Rumpel held up his hand, his fingers mapping hers, although she could only feel the cold glass instead of his warm skin. 

“I can’t wait for you to get back,” she said with a sigh. “Then we could celebrate properly. It’s not the same when you’re so far away.”

“I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

Belle nodded. “I know. Just as long as you’re back in time for our baby’s birthday. I don’t think that’s something that could really be celebrated together across a magic mirror connection like this.”

“Probably not; the midwife would certainly have something to say about it.”

“What does it look like from your side?” Belle peered around the back of the mirror, although she had no idea why. “It’s not like this is one of a pair and you have the other one.”

“I can just see your face, and a little of the background. It’s rather hazy, like a mirage.”

Belle looked at the background of Rumpel’s image in the mirror; he was in an unfamiliar room panelled in dark wood with heavy drapes at the window. 

“It would be odd if anyone came in now and found you talking to a ghost.”

“I’ve seen enough in my time that I don’t think anything’s odd.”

“You may have done, but the innkeeper of wherever you’re staying probably hasn’t. We don’t want anyone to fall into a dead faint. I’d never get you to celebrate your birthday again if something like that happened to mar the day.”

Rumpel chuckled. “I don’t think that talking to you could ever be marred.” He paused, and Belle could tell that he was lost in his own thoughts, a smile playing over his face as he considered his next words. “You know, since having you in my life, I think I might be coming around to the idea of birthdays a little more. You make celebrating them a lot more fun.”

“They’d be even more fun if you were here with me.” Belle bit her lip. Although her appetite for all things intimate had started to wane now that her baby was getting so big and heavy, Rumpel had certainly been happy to satisfy her cravings in that area. 

“I’m sure that we’ll be able to make up for lost time when I get back.”

Belle’s stomach fluttered at the thought of it, and she smiled. “I’m going to hold you to that, you know.”

“I’d expect nothing less, my dear.”

“So, how have you been spending your birthday?”

Rumpel began regaling her with the latest tales of his diplomatic trip, and Belle did not interrupt. She loved listening to him, to the way his accent lilted and thickened when he got excited. 

“It’s not been the most conventional of birthdays,” he finished, “but I suppose it’s all in a day’s work for the leader of a land. No rest for the wicked.” He sighed. “Seeing your face has certainly made the day much better. Not that it would not have done if it hadn’t been my birthday. It’s good to see you any day of the year.”

Belle smiled. “Perhaps I could check in again tomorrow,” she said. “Maybe the mirror doesn’t have to only be reserved for special occasions.”

“I’d like that. You know that if I had my way, I’d never be apart from you. Everything that can be celebrated together, will be celebrated together. Including the birth of our child, whenever that happens.”

“Ah, don’t promise things you can’t guarantee, Rumpel.” Belle tutted. “We have so many responsibilities now. Who knows what kind of things you might be dragged away to deal with at short notice?”

“Well, I suppose you’re right, although I can’t think of anything that’s going to be more important than our child coming into the world. And celebrating that day every year for the foreseeable and unforeseeable future.”

“It’s not long now. You’d better get everything resolved and come home quickly.” The physician had calculated that she was due in two weeks’ time, but Belle knew that babies came when they were ready and that was that. 

“I promise. I love you, Belle. So much, my darling. And I love our little one as well.” He gave a little wave in the direction of Belle’s bump.

“I love you too. And so does the little one. He was wriggling around all over the place earlier, but your voice has got him off to sleep.”

Rumpel laughed. “I’d hate to think that I was boring him.”

“No, no. Soothing, not boring.” She smiled. “I think I might have to get you to talk to him every night.”

“That’s something that I would be happy to do. Good night, Belle.”

“Good night, Rumpel. Happy birthday.”

Belle tapped the mirror again to send it back to its dormant state, and she laid it face down on the end table beside her, smiling as she looked down at the swell of her belly, rubbing a hand over it. Soon, very soon, they would have another birthday to celebrate.


End file.
